


Happy Birthday Mr

by Leelee45



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelee45/pseuds/Leelee45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Chris' birthday and Darren has some special plans ..<br/>Think Amazing Race ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the morning of Chris' birthday and Darrwn made a point of being up before Chris to put the finishing touches on Chris breakfast and the first birthday surprises he was going to leave for him before he left to carry out the rest of his plans .  
He had arranged for Ashley to join Chris on the Birthday adventure he had planned for Chris and gave her strict instructions on his plans and where and when she needed to be for the final surprise .

His phone buzzed :

From Ashley : I am almost there , is he up ?  
From Darren : nope , sound asleep and I am almost done .. He is gonna freak ! :-) 

Ashley arrived a short while later and knocked on the door as they had arranged so as not to wake Chris .  
"Hey you , thanks for doing this ! " Darren said hugging Ashley as he let her in .  
"My pleasure , he is my baby boy , you know that ..anything for his birthday . " Ashley responded   
"I know " Darren smiled "Remember the plan ?"   
"I got it, and he will be there at the appointed time " Ashley answered   
"Ok then , I will see you at the restaurant ,enjoy the day. Oh yeah and give him this to start the day " he said as he handed Ashley a box and a note for Chris .  
"So you are off then ? " Ashley asked  
"Yep , I am meeting Tim and Hannah to set up the rest of the day . The clues are in each envelope that you'll get at each destination " Darren said   
"I'll have him there ,promise ! " Ashley smiled   
"Thanks Ash , you are the best ! " Darren added as he hugged her and left   
She took the gift for Chris and went up to his bedroom and woke up Chris .

"Ok birthday boy ..up you get !!" she said making a little more noise than she should have   
"Hmmm Ash ? " Chris managed groggily   
"Yes , it's me babe , Happy Birthday !" She smiled   
"Where is Darren ?" He asked   
"He had to go out , he left you something and asked me to deliver it " Ashley answerd   
She handed the box and envelope to Chris .  
"He said to open the envelope first " Ashley said 

Chris did as instructed and opened the envelope .  
It contained a letter from Darren .

It read :   
Dearest Christopher ,

Happy birthday love . I have prepared a day long adventure for you ,a sort of Amazing Race if you will . Ash has graciously accepted to accompany you on this adventure . The adventure will lead you to a few different destinations and each will have a clue leading to the next one . So Mister Smarty Pants . Up you get , open the box that accompanies this card and get your first present and clue . Then get dressed and go enjoy breakfast with Ash and I will see you later .

I love you , have fun ! 

D xxx :-) 

 

Chris took the box and opened it . It was a pair of cuff links with Chris' initials . The clue read.   
Bring these with you to you next destination .. Mr Shiller is waiting for you ... And you have to be there by 11:30 ..so get going !   
"Hmm what is he up to ?" Chris smiled .  
"I have no idea , I am just supposed to keep you on track ." Ashley answered " So up and get showered and I will see you downstairs " 

Chris got up and went to get showed and dressed and wondered exactly what Darren was up to .  
He knew one thing , he was going to have fun finding out .


	2. The adventure continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure continues ..Chris and Ashley continue the adventure to his ultimate surprise

Chris and Ashley finished the breakfast that Darren has left and made their way to Mr Shiller ( Chris's tailor)

Chris and Ashley were greeted by Mr Shiller .  
"Happy Birthday Chris ! " Mr Shiller said as he shook hand with Chris and Ashley .  
"Thank you ! Apparently Darren left me something here ? " Chris inquired   
"He did , but first ,he left you a gift . He left instructions that you are to pick one of two options that I am about to show you . Don't worry I have tailored both so you choose and you are to wear it tonight ." Mr Shiller responded   
Chris looked at Ashley , "what is he up to ?"   
"Dunno " Ashley responded trying to hide as best she could .  
About an hour later , Chris and Ashley left the shop with a suit bag and the next clue which would take them to lunch with his dad and Hannah . 

Ashley and Chris arrived at Chris' favourite restaurant and they met up with his dad and sister . The group enjoyed lunch and and laughs together which helped Chris who hadn't realized just how much he was missing his mother . They group determined that they were going to have a great day and make sure Chris had a fantastic day be use they knew his mom would want it that way.


	3. The Birthday Race Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris' adventure continues ..question is what will be the ultimate birthday gift

After finishing lunch with Ashley , his dad and Hannah , Chris received the next clue .  
A card had been left with the waitress serving them ..  
Babe , you are probably wondering what this is all leading to , I promise it will be clear soon . Ash has instructions to put you in a car to go see Charles and his team to get you all "gorgeous" ( not possible..you all ready are :-) I'll see you soon   
Love you   
D :-) 

Ashley put Chris in the waiting limo .   
"Aren't you coming ? " he asked   
"Na , you can do this on your own ! We will see you later " Ashley said as she hugged Chris goodbye ,making sure he had his cuff links and suit as promised to Darren .  
Chris sat back in the limo and smiled . He loved all the attention but wondered what Darren had up his sleeve for later .  
Chris arrived at his hairdresser 's shop and was treated to a trim and a manicure while there .  
He was feeling really loved and pampered and couldn't think of what more Darren could do to top this .   
He received a last card from his hairdresser that read   
Christopher,   
My hope is that you haven't figured out what I have planned yet .. I need you to put on the suit and cuff links and hop into the limo and it will take you to your final destination .  
Can't wait to see you !   
D xxx

Chris did as instructed and got ready and hopped into the limo . He was touched to find a bouquet of roses waiting for him and sat back and tried to calm his nerves as he wondered what was to come . 

Across town , Darren and his family and some close friends were waiting at a favourite restaurant .  
Darren was pacing and Ashley noticed . She walked up to him and hugged him .  
"Relax , he is going to love this ,he'll probably want to kill you but he is going to love it " she said trying to get him to relax .  
Darren received a text from the driver that they were approaching the restaurant .he stepped outside and waited for Chris while trying to relax. 

He noticed the limo pull up and waited for Chris to exit .   
As Chris got out , he noticed Darren waiting and smiled .  
"Happy Birthday Mister !" Darren said with his standard 100 watt grin that always melted Chris heart .   
He took Chris in his arms and hugged him tightly .  
"Ok ready for the last part of your surprise ?"   
"Definitely, if I have you by my side !" Chris smiled .  
Darren took his hand and lead him into the restaurant .


	4. Will he or won't he ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the surprise filled day has come ..Darren has something up his sleeve ..what will Chris think ?

Darren led Chris into the restaurant .  
He was stunned to see friends from his life in Clovis , members of his family and friends from Glee .  
He was pleased to see his Dad ,Hannah and Ashley and noticed an empty chair at their table where his mom would have been . He choked back a tear ,knowing in his heart that she was in the room with them if he couldn't see her. She would be happy for him .   
Darren led Chris to the table where his Dad and Hannah were sitting and then took the stage that had been set up . Not a stage really , just a microphone that had been set up beside the restaurants piano .  
Chris smiled as he noticed Darren's guitar also nearby .  
Darren sat at the piano and began to speak .  
"Christopher ..welcome to your surprise birthday party . I thought about having a dinner for two and then I said na..so I invited people that love you and that you love to join us tonight . We are going to celebrate you tonight . You can look forward to some laughs , some stories , some music and maybe a tear or two . Oh yeah and one more big surprise ..but you are going to have to wait for that !" Darren grinned and the room filled with laughter .   
"It's been a tough start to the year for you but I know that your mom would want to see you laughing and smiling today ,so I intend to make that happen . So Christopher Paul Colfer , sit back and enjoy .! " Darren said with a grin .  
"To start of the musical part of the evening , ladies and gentlemen , Chris' friend and mine ..Lea Michele "   
Darren took to the piano and he and Lea sang .   
Darren joined Chris afterwards.  
"I love you Criss!" Chris smiled as he leaned in to kiss Darren .  
"Love you more ! " Darren grinned . " Let's eat !"   
The two joined their friends and family and ate and laughed .   
Over the course of the meal , friends and family took turns telling stories about Chris , some causing laughter , some bringing on tears .  
After the meal , Darren took a deep breath and Chris noticed and asked ,"you ok ?"   
"Ask me in a few minutes !" Darren said as he stood up and headed for the mic.   
"Ok Christopher , surprise time ! I promised a big one , so here it goes . We have been through a lot since we met , some bad but most of it really good . Through it all you have been my rock . You have loved me and supported me through a lot of crap and I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for it . You have stood by me and made me a better actor, songwriter , musician and most of all a better , stronger person .inwouldnt be who I am today with out you . So Christopher , I was wondering if you'd be willing to make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me ? "  
Darren asked as he held out an engagement ring .  
Chris was shocked but happy at the same time . He had a hard time finding the words but managed to nod his head through tears   
"Y e ss "   
Darren grinned and placed the ring on Chris finger . They hugged and Chris pulled him in for a passionate kiss .   
"I love you ! I''m gonna kill you ..but I love you! " Chris smiled  
" I can live with that , you have made me the happiest man in the room ! " Darren grinned   
"I doubt that ! " Chris laughed as he pulled Darren in for a hug   
Friends and family took turns congratulating them .  
Hannah was one of the last ones to walk up to them . "Mom is definitely smiling where ever she is " she said as she hugged her big brother .  
" I am so happy for you two and I know mom would be too "   
"I think she would be too ! " Chris said as he pulled Darren into the hug with his sister .

The party continued on into the night and the boys got to sing , dance , laugh and enjoy the company of their loved ones .  
At one point Darren noticed Chris looking a little distant "You ok ? " he asked  
"Fine , just thinking about how happy I am "  
Chris said as he took Darren's hand entwining their fingers "thank you for all of this today . I was dreading this day ..but made it so special . I love you so much !"  
"Awe shucks ! I love you too Mister ! I just wanted to show how much . How did I do ? ""Darren asked   
"Let's just say "Best Birthday Ever ! " Chris grinned leaning in to kiss Darren .  
Darren smiled "Mission accomplished!" He thought to himself as he cuddled into Chris admiring the ring now on his left hand .


End file.
